


Fight Me!

by kaerfemina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Awkward Flirting, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nurse Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerfemina/pseuds/kaerfemina
Summary: Dean is stuck in the hospital recovering from pneumonia. His nurse is the hottest guy he's ever seen but he doesn't trust medical professionals so instead of flirting, he asks him to "fight me." How will nurse Castiel react? From this tumblr post: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/7e/88/0c7e880f57385a2cb801493be81b2150.jpg





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> read this tumblr post: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/7e/88/0c7e880f57385a2cb801493be81b2150.jpg and came up with this idea. It's just mostly and introductory chapter. The rest of the chapters will probably be longer. I hope you enjoy.

The first thing I’m aware of is my pounding headache. I don’t remember drinking a lot at Sammy’s law school acceptance party, why do I feel so awful? But then again, I can’t remember the end of the party so maybe I did drink too much and passed out?

Ugh, the light here is much too bright. Even with my eyes closed I feel like I’m being blinded. I hear my brother snoring nearby so I open my mouth and croak out, “Sammy?”

There’s a startled snort and suddenly the hulking mass that is my little brother is hovering over me. “Dean?! Thank God you’re awake!”

I crack open an eye enough to see his worried face. “Hey, bitch. Get me some water. I’m parched.”

Sam’s worry melts from his face and he frowns. “Sure, jerk.” When he moves away the lights blind me again and I squeeze my eyes shut again.

“God, Sam! Can you turn the lights down? Are you trying to burn out my retinas?”

“Sorry. No can do. I don’t control the lights.” He returned with a small paper cup of water.

“Huh?” I manage to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Beige walls, white, speckled, drop ceiling tiles with interspersed bright-ass lighting tiles and I’m laying on a bed with rails. “What the fuck? Where the hell am I?”

Sam’s face crumples into confused concern. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?!”

“You passed out at my party. I knew you didn’t look good when you got here but I had no idea it was so bad.”

“What are you talking about. I passed out?”

“Yeah, you only had one beer, I knew you weren’t drunk but I couldn’t revive you, so I called 911.”

“WHAT?! This is a hospital?!”

Sam had the audacity to look confused. “Uh, yeah?”

“You know I hate hospitals!” I tried to sit up but the room spun around wildly and I fell back down. But that didn’t deter me. I’m getting out of this place. Hospitals only lead to death in my experience and I’m not about to let that happen to me.

But Sam grabs me and forces me back down on the bed. “Dude! Will you chill out? You have severe pneumonia! You have to be observed for a few days at least before they’ll let you out of here! Why didn’t you let me know you were so sick?”

“Psh! I’m no pussy! I’m not going to whine over a little cold.”

“Pneumonia, Dean. You have pneumonia! That’s serious! People die from that!”

  
“People die in hospitals, Sam! It’s where Mom died after the fire, Dad too after his heart attack last year. We even thought he was getting better before pfft!”

“Mom died because of smoke inhalation. And Dad got an unforeseeable post-op blood clot. Not the hospital’s fault.”

“Stop defending this!” I tried ripping off the needle in my arm, but he smacked my hand away.

“Dean, you’re sick! You have to stay!”

“Not happening!” Once again, I tried to get out of bed but the dizziness made me fall into my brother and the vertical position shifted the gunk in my lungs and I couldn’t breathe as I started hacking up my guts.

“See? I told you! Now lay your ass back down!”

The fight leaked out of me as my strength waned and I suddenly felt exhausted. I flopped back onto the pillow, opened my mouth and a tiny voice came out. “I don’t want to die.”

“I’m not gonna let that happen, jerk.”

I smirked as my eyelids drooped. “Bitch” I responded through a yawn.

“I’ll let you get some rest. Press the call button if you need anything. This is Jess’s hospital, and even if she’s new here, they’ll accommodate you since you’re going to be her brother-in-law.”

“Aw, I missed the proposal?”

“Yeah but I forgive you.”

I chucked my pillow at him but he deftly caught it and tossed it back. “Get some rest.” With that, he left the room.


	2. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the hot night nurse and in his anxiety about hospitals challenges him to "Fight me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm finding it harder and harder to find time to sit down and write. Not an excuse I know, I should just make time for it but life tends to get in the way and then weeks and months go by without much done at all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can get the next one up before hell freezes over...again. lol

A few hours later I was awoken by a commotion by my bed. A pretty nurse was adjusting my I.V. bag and writing something down on my chart from the beeping machine next to her. My whole body ached so I cleared my throat.

She looked up at me. “How are you feeling, Mr. Winchester?”

My eyes dropped to her name tag and I look back up to her and try to smirk through the pain. “I’ve been better. Can you give me anything, Tessa?”

She glances down at my chart. “Sure, you can have some pain killers. I’ll be right back.” She deposits the clipboard with my chart at the bottom of my bed and leaves the room.

With her gone I try to find a comfortable position but no matter how I shift, I can’t relax. I find the remote for the bed and begin messing with it trying to see if maybe changing the bed’s position would help. I still didn’t achieve anything by the time Tessa returned, in fact, I made it worse.

“Help!” I cried when I saw her. The bed had my feet up too high and my head pointed almost down.

She giggled as she grabbed the remote from me and fixed it so my legs were flat again and the head of the bed slightly raised. “Better?”

“Yes, thanks.” She gave me a couple pills to swallow before asking if I needed anything else. “Actually, I can’t get comfortable on this god-forsaken bed, could I get some extra pillows?”

She pursed her lips. “I’m not actually supposed to give you more than two.” She pointed to the bed. There were two already under my head.

I bat my eyes at her. I know they’re one of my best features and really played it up by channeling my brother with his puppy-dog eyes and trying to look as pitiful as I could. “Please? I’m so uncomfortable.”

Sighing, she responded, “You’re lucky you’re Sam’s brother and I like him.” She left the room again.

“Thank you!” I called after her before the door shut behind her.

She came back with a cart of them. “How many do you want?”

“As many as I can get!”

She began handing them to me and I situated them all around me building a kind of nest. The cart was nearly empty before I stopped her. “I feel pretty good now. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked me up and down and snorted. I’m sure I looked pretty ridiculous with close to fifteen pillows encasing me in the bed. “Get some rest. My shift is almost over so the night nurse will be in to check on you soon.”

I could feel the lethargy kicking in from the pain meds so I knew it wouldn’t be long before I passed out again. “Sure. Thanks again, Tess.”

“No problem, it’s what I’m here for.” She winked as she left. I don’t remember much after that so I must’ve passed out then.

* * *

I was still way too groggy when the door opened again and woke me up. My pain meds were still in full effect so everything was kinda foggy. I tried to focus on the person who entered. Holy shit! The guy was freaking gorgeous! Like day-um gorgeous! Tall, dark, and handsome with amazing blue eyes visible even in the dimness of the night hospital lights and crazy sex hair. I didn’t know what to say, what was he even doing here? But then he reached out and picked up my chart. It was then I realized he was wearing scrubs and my hospital anxiety reared its head again in my medically induced haze. He approached me and the first thing out of my mouth, embarrassingly, was, “Fight me.” My body moved on it’s own, reacting to my anxious energy, and I brandished one of the pillows from my cocoon and held it up to defend myself.

He gently took my pillow from me and replied with a chuckle, “Maybe later.” Fuck! His voice is amazing too! All deep and rumbly and made my insides quiver. I was completely mesmerized by this man while he went on to check my vitals, murmuring to himself in that sexy as fuck voice as he wrote everything down before leaving again. The click of the door shutting behind him broke me out of my daze and I realized I never got his name. Bummer. I hope I see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know this was short...again, but I wanted to put something out since it has been so long. I promise as I get more into the plot the chapters will get longer. Just be patient with me. My kids are out of school now so maybe I can do some more late night writing sessions to get more frequent updates. We shall see.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in a review!


End file.
